Liu Zongwu
Summary Liú Zōngwǔ was the successor to Hokuto Ryū Ken during the time of World War II. After the deaths of his family at the hands of Dù Tiānfēng, a crime boss, he turned to Hokuto Ryū Ken, losing himself and his humanity in the demonic art. At some point, he joined the Nazis as a Lieutenant in the Waffen-SS, seeing war as a chance to cleanse evil from the world. He desired the chance to defeat Kasumi Kenshiro to show him that Hokuto Ryū Ken was the superior martial art. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher in 100% Mode Name: Liú Zōngwǔ Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hokuto Ryū Ken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Mostly in the form of causing them to explode or manipulating their movements), Chi Manipulation, Possesses an aura that absorbs chi, making his opponents weaker and weaker as they fight, Memory Manipulation (Can erase and alter memories by hitting pressure points), Telekinesis (Can levitate his enemies using his aura and can heavily disorient them through this with Anryū Tenha), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Does not need to breathe), Battle Precognition (Hokuto Ryū Ken allows users to anticipate attacks through reading people's auras), Power Nullification (Can overpower and negate techniques such as Musō Tensei with his aura), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Limited Spatial Manipulation via Anryū Tenha (Can bend space around himself to avoid attacks or distort space around an opponent to disorient them and trap them in a weightless space, has the ability to distort the distance between himself and his opponent and control the arena and atmosphere), Biological Manipulation (Knows a pressure point technique that disrupts a persons biological functions, making it appear as though they have died of a sickness), Forcefield Creation (Can use his aura to block attacks and even cause his aura to explode to attack his attacker), Instinctive Reaction (After his training, was described to have an "unconscious fist," and to be in another state of mind), Resistance to Electricity (Was only knocked down by a massive surge of electricity that turned other men into charred corpses), Heat Resistance (Casually walked into a raging fire and started praying, waited their for several moments), Resistance to poisons and pressure points Attack Potency: Small Country level, higher in 100% Mode (Fought on equal grounds with Kasumi Kenshiro, who did this) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher in 100% Mode (Dodged a pressure point attack micrometers away from Kasumi Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class, higher in 100% Mode Durability: Small Country level, higher in 100% Mode (Could take many hits from Kasumi) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with certain ki techniques Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None noticeable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Hokuto Ryū Ken:' Hokuto Ryū Ken is a 1, 800 year old Chinese martial art, a rival style to Hokuto Shinken. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 1, 109 Keiraku Hakō (or pressure points), as opposed to the 708 Keiraku Hikō manipulated by Hokuto Shinken, in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Hokuto Ryū Ken also grants the user to the power of the Matōki, an aura that absorbs chi and increases their strength at the expense of their own sanity. *'Anryū Tenha:' The greatest secret technique of Hokuto Ryū Ken. Using his aura, Liú Zōngwǔ picks up his opponent, levitating them in the air, and then spins them around constantly, suffocating them in his aura and heavily disorienting them. *'Matōki no Aura:' A special aura used by Liú Zōngwǔ, as a practitioner of Hokuto Ryū Ken. While it grants him inhuman strength and makes him a Majin, it does so at the cost of his sanity. His aura absorbs chi, even from just physical blows, making his opponents weaker and weaker. It is also capable of suffocating and overpowering other techniques. '- Keiraku Hakō:' The pressure points Liú Zōngwǔ can hit and their effects include; *'Keisei:' Restores the target's memories. *'Kokei Kosoku:' Allows the user to fight without breathing. *'Mu Kon An:' Prevents the target from feeling pain. *'Shikanhaku:' The target will fall unconscious, and then fall in love with the first person they see. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Tier 6